Puss in Boots 2
by Troy3105
Summary: Hello everyone, this is my first time writing on FanFiction, and OMG, I'm so... I don't know... scared, happy, excited, nervous? Anyway, this is set after the movie Puss in Boots. Puss and Kitty are on a new adventure and they have no idea what lies in their destiny. Hopefully this will be similar to the movie (if DreamWorks for some reason doesn't use my idea) when it comes out :P
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's note: Hello everyone, Troy here :) this is my first time writing on FanFiction, and OMG, I'm so... I don't know... scared, happy, excited, nervous?**

**Anyway, just for your information, I'm not really good at writing, in fact I'm in a cabbage English class :P So, I'm not really sure what I'm gonna do, like one long story or one short story, a new one every chapter.**

**Feel free to give your opinions like ideas about the story because I can't do this on my own and I want you guys part of it too! Also throw in whatever questions you want and I'll try to answer them on the next chapter :)**

**One last thing, I can't really write more than 500 words a chapter, it's just one of my weaknesses, but I'll try update regularly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Puss Softpaws and Kitty in Boowhat the hell, do I have to say this every chapter? I don't even know what to say...**

* * *

It was a pleasant day in San Ricardo, in fact it was the best day San Ricardo has ever had! Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, and Humpty Dumpty has saved the town from the Giant Goose and repaid its people with golden eggs.

While this was happening, a good thing cannot happen without a bad thing, the death of Humpty Alexander Dumpty. He sacrificed his life so that he can save Puss and the Golden Goose. That day was both happy and sad at the same time for Puss. The sad part was he lost two of the most important people in his life; Humpty, and his mother, Imelda, for saying goodbye to his mother for the last time.

The good thing is that he has a friend that share very similar things, while very different from another aspect. Her name? Kitty Softpaws. What Puss doesn't know is that they both have a destiny waiting for them on an adventure, and it has already begun.

* * *

**Author's note: I know, not even 300 words :( I will update soon though :) Please review about your opinions and what you thought about it. (Probably not even enough for that yet) :P**

**Also a shout out to Buzzanddragonfan for his encouragement in telling me I should start writing some stories even though I'm pretty bad, so gracias amigo :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Night at the Litter Box

**Author's note: Hey guys, new chapter and guess what? I got more than what I thought I couldn't do which was 500 words. In fact, I think I got over 1000 words! XD Oh, and if you see any mistakes like spelling or punctuation or grammar, please tell me in your reviews. Thanks :) hope you enjoy my second chapter ever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kitty Softboots and Puss in Paws :)**

* * *

Boots making music on rooftops, Puss and Kitty runs away from the guards of San Ricardo while dodging spears, axes, and other similar weapons. They danced synchronisingly until they reached a wall. "I will see you again, Kitty Softpaws" Puss said while standing on the rooftop. Kitty replied "Sooner than you think". Puss looks down to find himself bare-pawed, gives a sigh, and sees Kitty dangling his boots in her hand. "She is a bad Kitty" He said quietly, half to himself and half to her. She jumps off to the other side of the wall after giving a blow kiss and heads for the Litter Box, expecting Puss to follow.

They both went down the slide and reached the bottom to find themselves in another 'awkward position'. They separate themselves and Puss took his boots before Kitty could run away with them again. He craved for a drink to quench his thirst so he looked for a seat at the counter top. "One leche por favor?" He asked the bartender. "Actually, make it two" he added, thinking about Kitty. Just as she came to sit down next to him, the bartender put two glasses of milk in front of them. "Hey Puss, gracias for the leche. All that 'trying to keep up with me' made you exhausted?" Kitty teased. "No, just thirsty, and a little bit tired from saving the town from the Giant Goose" he replied, looking for excuses and trying to show off. "Ha, whatever. Without me and Humpty's help, you couldn't have done it" she said in a surprised tone. Puss said with a sad look "sí, you're right" before taking a sip of his leche. "Qué pasa? Oh, it's Humpty isn't it?" She said finally realising. "I'm sorry..." " it's alright. At least I saw the good side of him. He sacrificed his life to save me and the Golden Goose. What surprised me was when he fell and cracked himself, on the inside, he was a golden egg". "Oh, wow" in a surprised tone. "Yes. But anyway, the Giant Goose took Humpty with it back up to the clouds. I hope he's having a good time up there". " Yea, me too".

Just then, the song 'Americano' started playing and most of the cats, if not all, started dancing. "Care for a dance, señorita?" "Why not?" she said rhetorically. They danced and danced synchronisingly and in time, full of energy like there was no tomorrow. Nearing the end of the song, they did their last moves until the very end when Puss dips Kitty in his arms and leaning down to give her a long and passionate 'first time' kiss. After that, while separating themselves, they heard an "ooooo" somewhere in the corner which nearly made Puss drop Kitty. "I swear, if I hear that one more time, I will slice that gato's head off like a piñata!" Puss said with an angry tone. Quicker than a blink of an eye, Puss asked in the calmest tone he can "do you want to grab some air or something?" "Yeah, sure" she answered. They had a quick drink before going to the balcony, overlooking the town of San Ricardo.

There was a light breeze and the sky was clear and full of stars with the moon shining brightly. They stood there silently for a while until Puss spoke softly "gracias for the dance" with a small grin. "Sí, and thanks for the kiss" she told him, now making them both blush. "You know, our first kiss could have been a lot earlier, if that certain someone didn't have to ruin and interfere with every chance we had" he said jokingly. A silent moment stayed between them again. He broke the silence, blurting out "you still haven't given me your answer". "What do you mean?" She wondered. "What do you think of going our separate ways, together?" "I wouldn't like to..." Answering him. "Oh, OK". "I would love to!" Adding to what she said before. "Really? You would?" He asks. "Yes, It's good to have someone I can trust and have my back". " You're right, it's better if someone can keep me company too. I think it's a good idea, that is, if you have my back too" he said cheekily. "Ha, I got your back... Like I got your coin sack" being cheeky back to him, while holding the sack of coins in her paw. "You know, it's just impossible to trust people like you" teasing her while taking his money back. "Haha, whatever". Another quiet few seconds was upon them.

Puss catches a glimpse of Kitty and he thought she looked beautiful, her fur matching the night of the sky. That was the beauty of black and white. She turns her head to see Puss looking at her. They both gave a quick smile and looked away, all in one second. "Her eyes are like the moon" he thought. "Bright and beautiful". "Why was he looking at me like that? He's just one with the ladies and we're just friends. Does he have feelings in me?" She kept questioning herself. "If he did, that would make my wish come true" she told herself. Her wish was to find someone she could love but she doesn't know what it's like because she was usually alone before she joined Puss and Humpty. She always thought it wouldn't work just because she was different from other girls.

"It's getting late eh?" Puss interrupting her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. We should get some sleep". "Sí, I agree". They both walked to their rooms. It was an average room, with two single beds to one side of the room. They chose their own beds and settled in to sleep. "Night, Kitty" Puss said. "Goodnight, Puss" was her reply. They started falling into deep sleep, with Puss thinking of Kitty and Kitty thinking of Puss.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

**Author's note: hey once again, this chapter has some sadness and a bit scary, but mostly cute romantic parts which I would recommend for T and above. Sorry it's not that long, just wanted to update soon and put this up :) Hope you enjoy it!**

**Review replies:**

**FoxDemon1023: thanks for your feedback, I somehow totally forgot to separate the chapters but I've fixed it now.**

**Buzzanddragonfan: I'm glad you like it amigo :) I can't really believe how my story is going better :P there's nothing much. Well, gracias for your opinion :)**

**Disclaimer: *Copy, paste*. :P**

* * *

Kitty wakes up to find herself alone. She decided to get something to eat as she was starving. While at it, she had something to drink which made her feel more refreshing. Just then, she hears noise behind the door, of keys jiggling and and unlocking. A pair of humans walked through the door, holding something in one of their hands. "Is that a new toy for me? Looks weird" she wondered. She suddenly gets scooped up by one of them and they sit her down holding her. They placed the 'weird looking toy' over her paws. Kitty then realises what they were about to do. She fights with all her might, trying to get out of their firm grasp. It was useless. They squeezed it around the first of Kitty's claws tightly. It made her twitch. She looks into her owners' eyes with wide eyes, full of horror and worry, pleading all she could for them to let go of her. They looked back with angry faces, no sign of regret. Suddenly, everything became quiet. She could hear her heartbeat and everything was in slow motion. She hears a loud crack and a huge wave of electrifying pain went through her whole body, from head to tail. She screamed as loud as she can, from the bottom of her lungs, wishing for someone to save her.

She screams loudly, loud enough to wake Puss up instantly. She sits up as quick as her reflexes. Just then, lightning and thunder went off outside in the rain, which startled Kitty, making her shake. It was in the middle of the night. "Kitty?" Puss asked carefully. She looks to him while he sits on the side of her bed. This made her calm down. "Are you okay?" "Mm hmm, it was just a dream" she answered him. "Do you maybe wanna talk about it?" "Well, it was just about when I was living with my human owners and they were taking my claws off" she said with a sad tone in her voice. "I just want you to know that something like that will never happen to you" he comforted her. "I got your back remember?" Giving a wink. She stifles a laugh. "Do you want me to stay here till you fall asleep?" He asked. "That would be great Puss, thank you". He smiled. She decided to relax and let the company of him beside her comfort her, which made her start to fall asleep quicker than usual.

Puss looks at her, sleeping ever so calmly, which reminded him of how beautiful she is, even when sleeping. He decided, now was the time. He went closer, examining her. Leaning forward, he kisses Kitty on the forehead and whispers "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but if you can, I just want you to know that I'm in love with you" into her ear nervously, ever so softly. He returns to his own bed, thinking to himself "was that a good idea or not?" He climbs into bed and started drifting to sleep. Just before deep sleep, he feels his bed moving a little. Something brushes his chin and feels something warm on his chest. He opened his eyes only to find what he thought couldn't be possible, possible. There underneath his chin and buried in his chest was Kitty. "I love you too Puss" while snuggling into him. He realises she wasn't fully asleep, while licking the top of her head in response, full of love. They both embraced each other in their arms, keeping warm. They have both showed their true feelings for one another and they know that nothing can separate them that night.


End file.
